Havoc (ShatteredRose23)
Havoc (Project Soach) also nicknamed Demon King Experiment and Demon King Jr. was a dangerous and powerful monster created by the stray devils of the BlackHeart Nest led by the stray devil scientist Stein in an attempt to recreate an original demon king by combining the skin cells of a powerful primordial being with the DNA of multiple demons. After being defeated by the combined efforts of Sona's peerage along with Ichiro and Koneko, the experiment was labeled a failure by Stein before his death at the hands of Nick Gilgamesh. Appearance Havoc takes the appearance of a very skinny young man with very dark pale skin and reaches 9 feet tall. He possesses to very dark red eyes and a third vertical eye on his forehead and long black hair that covers some of it's face. The creature also possesses three eyes on both hands and it's only article of clothing appears to be bandage wrappings around it's neck, a portion of it's chest and stomach, arms and the upper portion of it's lower body. Havoc also possesses four unusually long bandages, two on each side of it's body. The Demon also possesses six unnatural black bone-like wings that are capable of flight. Personality Not much about Havoc's personality is known other than the fact that it wants to kill and destroy the lives of other, gaining sadistic pleasure from harming Ichiro and the others during their fight. The creature is also shown to be a coward, feigning defeat when Ichiro cuts it with his demon sword only to stab him in the arm from behind. Stein has also stated that unlike the other attempts, this one actually shows above average intelligence, capable of keeping up with Ichiro and the others during their fight, understanding their moves and how to best counter them, even going as far as to differentiate the types of magics and their abilities. Stein was even surprised the creature was capable of knowing what a sacred gear was. This however is believed to have something to do with the primordial skin cells he stolen for the experiment. Despite its intelligence, if it's a original spell or type of magic that the creature has never seen before, and it's not obvious how strong it is, the creature will try touching it, which may result in injury to itself, shown when it touched the fire barrier created by Ichiro's original tricky spell. History The Doctor Stein had begun creating Demon King Jr or Project DKJ a few weeks before the start of the series, migrating to Kuoh after being hunted by devils in other locations. Dr. Stein finally believing he successfully created a perfect copy of DKJ decided to release the creature on the Sitri group when they were attacking his nest and killed his comrades. First Appearance DKJ makes its first appearance in Life 3 when Dr. Stein releases the creature on Tsubaki, Momo, and Meguri, who witnessed the creature consume a large amount of human bodies after hearing their screams Ichiro, Koneko, Yura, and Reya make their way there to see the three defeated. Koneko, Ichiro, and Yura then decide to fight the creatures themselves while Reya focuses on healing the three. The chapter then ends with DKJ charging the three ready to attack. Final Appearance In Life 4 DKJ is shown to have no problem holding off against the three. The creature is fast enough to block all three of their attacks and while Ichiro is fast enough to not take any damage due to Yura and Koneko being rooks they take a bunch of damage from the monster, physical and magical alike. Ichiro realizing this then secretly swallows a King's Pill and thus is fighting harder and faster surprising the others, he then cuts Havoc's stomach and believing himself to win puts his spear away only for the creature to stab him in the leg cutting his speed in half. Sona then arrives realizing what has occurred and Tsubaki's group finally have woken up after being healed by Reya. Sona and her peerage albeit Yura and Saji use their magic in order to weaken the DKJ while Saji uses absorption line to sap his strength and Yura taking advantage of the creatures weaken speed combines her abilities with Koneko to attack the creature, Saji then gives some of the energy to Ichiro and the creature realizing it's about to be defeated releases a blast of curse aura in an attempt to destroy Kuoh Town. Tsubaki uses her sacred gear to block the last resort attack of DKJ however before it can reflect back at the Demon King Ichiro takes the aura in himself and combines it with his Dragon of Annihilation attack and thus they completely destroy the creature's body all together thus killing it. Legacy To be announced Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: Havoc is shown to be immensely fast, fast enough to block the attacks of two rooks and a knight without sustaining any damage with Ichiro only being able to cut the creature after taking a king's pill that increased his speed and power by 15%. The only damage the creature taking before this incident, being the damage the creature sustained by its own slow wit, when it tried to touch the fire barrier Ichiro had created. Immense Strength: Havoc is shown to be incredibly strong, able to block the attacks of two different rooks Immense Regeneration: Havoc has very powerful regenerative abilities, able to survive having it's stomach cut only for it to fix itself. Powerful Demonic Energy: Havoc possesses immense demonic powers, able to release wide array of curses and sin magic at it's enemies. It is revealed that because of the skin cells used for the creature it was more powerful under the night sky than it would be if they were fighting in the day. Equipment '''Four unnaturally long Scorpion tails: '''Made of the creature's very own demonic energy, Havoc uses four centipede tails as it's main and only weapon. These scorpion tails are versatile enough to weave through trees, and elastical enough wrap around it's enemies. Not only this, they were durable and strong enough for Havoc to use two of them to block the attack of Tsubasa and Koneko, while using another to smash through Ichiro's defense barrier around Reya and using the last to stab Ichiro in his left leg. Trivia * The creature's appearance and size is dramatically different than in the original Heavenly Dragon King's fanfiction. * Soach is the reverse of Chaos giving a hint at the primordial entity used to create the creature. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Demons Category:Deceased Category:Fanon experiments